Conventionally, markup language ML such as hypertext in which a tag indicating format and the like is added to text is displayed on a computer display using browser software. XHTML (Extensible Hyper text Markup Language), HTML and XML (Extensible Markup Language) are examples of markup language ML. Files that are written using this markup language ML are mainly stored on a Web server, and browser software that is connected to the Web server via various networks acquires the markup language ML and interprets that markup language ML and displays it on a display or prints it.
In the following explanation, a file that is written using this kind of markup language ML is used in image reproduction such as printing, so hereafter data written in this markup language ML and object data that are linked from that data are called printing-description data. This printing-description data comprises: top data, which is the highest order data in the hierarchical structure that determines the skeletal form or the layout of the printed object; and link data (object data), which is linked to the top data.
Next, a printer apparatus and system configuration for performing specified printing on a recording medium using this printing-description data will be explained with reference to FIG. 23.
FIG. 23 is a schematic diagram of one example of a prior push model. When the printing-description data edited in markup language ML is output from application 11 according to a printing request from the application 11, the printing-description data is further converted by a conversion unit 12 to a language such as XHTML format that can be read by the printer and then input to a printer-control unit 13. Of course, in the case that the data is already in a language that can be read by the printer, conversion does not need to be performed.
In this way, the printer-control unit 13 gives the received printing-description data to a printing-data-conversion unit 16, and here it is converted to data that can be printed as is by the printer, and then it is laid out in a printing buffer 11.
In other words, the printing-description data edited in markup language ML comprises: a top file portion, which is the highest layer that determines the skeletal structure of the overall printed object, and a link file portion (including other files that are further linked to the link file), which is the lower layer of the top file. Here, a printing object that can be drawn directly from the top file is developed as is at the instructed location, and the link file obtains the data of the link destination, which is then developed at the location instructed by the printing-description data. That is, here the data is already put into a form that is the same as the printed form.
After the printing-description data have been laid out, the printer-control unit 13 outputs a job ID that identifies the data to be printed together with a print instruction (printing job) to the job queue 14. This printing job is interpreted by a interpreter 23 of a printer 200P via a network, and then according to an instruction from the interpreter 23, the data that has been laid out in a printing buffer 15 as described above is stored temporarily in the memory 26. After waiting for a specified amount of data, for example one page of data, to be stored in this memory 26, the interpreter 23 that received the printing job gives the necessary amount of data that are laid out in the memory 26 to a rasterizer 24. By doing this, the printer engine 21 is ready to print the printing-description data on the recording medium.
Moreover, FIG. 24 is a drawing showing an example of prior art that is different than that described above. Here, the printing-control unit 13 does not store the data in the printing buffer 15 in the same form as the printed form, but rather stores the top file and link file that is linked to it as separate files. After this storage process is finished, the printing-control unit 13 issues the printing job and activates the interpreter 23, while at the same time stores the top file and link file that are stored in the printing buffer 15 in a buffer 26 on the side of the printer. The top file and link file that is linked to it that are stored in the buffer 26 on the side of the printer in this way are converted to readable data by a conversion unit 27 and then laid out according to layout data by the interpreter 23 and rasterizer 22 and then printed.
The printer apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-66867 is constructed such that link-destination data (for example a URL), which is written in the top data, is stored in advance on the side of the printer in order to save time when the link-destination is fixed and when data is printed frequently from the same place.
The construction shown in FIG. 23 is so-called push type method that transfers data to the printer from the image-supply apparatus 100 without taking into consideration the state of the printer 200P, so it is necessary to have a buffer with a storage capacity of at least one page of data on the side of the printer 200P as well as on the side of the image-supply apparatus 100.
Also, the construction shown in FIG. 24 can be applied to either a push-type method or pull-type method, however, similar to the problem that occurs in the push-type method, it is necessary to have a printing buffer with a specified capacity on the printer side, and thus a cost demerit occurs.